A Love That Lasts Forever
by WolfieANNE
Summary: Sequel to Secretly In Love: I left everything behind, my friends, my memories and my first love. I left to forget everything. And now the past is coming back to me and I can't face it anymore when he's coming. I can't face Gray Fullbuster just yet. GraLu and slight RoLu. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**A Love That Lasts Forever  
**

**Prologue**

**Summary:** I left everything behind, my friends, my memories and my first love. I left to forget everything. And now the past is coming back to me and I can't face it anymore when he's coming. I can't face Gray Fullbuster just yet.

**A/N:** YAAAY! Finally! ALTLF IS OUT! Yea, I'm sorry it's just the prologue xD It's enough anyway :3 Well, I hope you guys support and love this story as much as you did with SIL :) Thanks Ella for beta reading this chapter :D

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Humor

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"This is new…"

A hand dipped inside the bowl of popcorn and a piece was thrown in her mouth. She watched the reporter on the TV and frowned.

"_Lucy Heartfilia, a model from America has been spotted walking out the mall with a black haired guy. Who could this man be? Could he be her boy—"_

She turned off the TV and sighed before getting into a sitting position. She clasped her hands together and placed her elbows on her knees. Blue curly hair fell over her shoulders and she blinked her brown eyes in sadness.

_Briiinnngggg! Briiiinnggg!"_

She yelped and scurried to pick up her phone. She bended over the armrest as she reached for the phone on the side table not far from the couch and she picked it up. She swallowed thickly, "Hello this is Levy, who is this?"

"_Levy! This is Mira. I'm with Erza and the others right now – well except for Gray – did you see the news?"_

The bluenette, named Levy, fell silent. She stared down at her clenched fingers and smiled wryly. "I did see it," she said through a sigh. "She looked so different… she looked so..."

"_Un-Lucy."_

"Exactly," Levy said and she nibbled on her bottom lip. "They displayed a picture taken of her when she was walking out of Wal-Mart. I don't like that guy she was with," she mumbled and she heard a sigh from the other side of the phone.

"_Well we can't do anything about it. Lucy's living a new life and we're still trapped from our past. Gray won't even hang out with us anymore. After that confession at the airport he…"_

Levy felt her heart ache at the long pause. She was about to continue the sentence when she heard a sniff.

"…_he went berserk."_

Levy pursed her lips as if she was trying not to cry. She released a shaky breath and covered her face with a hand.

"Lu-chan…"

* * *

A car's door shut close as the person went inside, sat on the driver's seat and locked the car. She inserted the key and turned on the engine, panting all the way. After she heard the engine roar, she leaned back on her seat and closed her brown eyes, listening to the other person's heavy breathing. She tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear and placed one hand on the steering wheel.

"Damn, that was close," she muttered and the other person beside her laughed.

"Yea right, I told you that your disguise wasn't that good," he said and stifled another laugh. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Oh look at you, you're laughing. When I first met you eight years ago you couldn't even smile," she said and stared at the brunette who gazed down at his lap. "The Rogue now is far better than the Rogue I met in the past," she said and smiled slyly, "Especially when he treats me to lunch…"

The blonde screeched and laughed as Rogue – the brunette – tackled her for a few seconds. "You little conniving blonde, is that what you've been aiming all this time, a free lunch?" he exclaimed in disbelief. The blonde laughed. She grinned as Rogue rolled his eyes and buckled his seat belt.

"Fine, I'll treat you to lunch—"

"Yay!" she yelled and went silent as Rogue eyes her dangerously for cutting him off.

"—only if you allow me to treat you to dinner on Friday."

The blonde grinned and bumped fists with him. She stepped on the gas pedal and the car sped off, its speed matching up with her energy.

"Of course I'll have free dinner."

Rogue groaned and smacked his forehead, "That wasn't what I meant Lucy."

The blonde, or Lucy, laughed and nodded, tapping the steering wheel, "I know, I know."

Rogue eyed her, waiting for another response. Lucy chuckled.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you."

Rogue smiled, "Perfect."

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _With Rogue~?! Okay, I'm starting to love this, but how about Gray? I wonder, what did you mean whe you said "berserk"?_

_I'm guessing this is the prologue as it isn't as long as other chapters. Anyways, I still loved it and I can't wait for the next chapter. Sorry, I know that it's my fault that it took so long for this to go out. Blame me…_

_Beta's Comments: Remember that you still need to use commas, just in the right times and places. XD_

**A/N:** YES! With Rogue. But, it is still GraLu so keep that in mind :D I hope you liked the prologue :3 I worked hard for this xD TROLOLOLOL! As if!

But I'm serious ._. I work hard for my stories...

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Going Against The Current, Waiting for You** and **Queen of Stars.**_


	2. A New Shade of Gray

**A Love That Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 1 – A New Shade of Gray**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Finally, after a thousand years, this story is updated, hahaha :D Sorry :( I was writer's block a month ago and well... I tried my best to get my inspiration back :) Lol, Ella, thanks for the beta, and it's official, I'm in love with your bro, don't tell though xDDDD

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Humor

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy released a sigh and she leaned back on the sofa, eyeing a blonde man across from her, "Why are you looking at me like that?" the man asked and raised a brow, smirking.

Lucy smiled wryly, "Oh, nothing."

"You looked like you were mentally stripping me," the blonde said and laughed as Lucy glared at him. "I was kidding, I know why you were staring at me like that," he said and his smile dropped.

"Do I remind you of him?"

Lucy went silent at this and she gazed out of the window beside her. She pursed her lips and looked down, ashamed. "Am I that easy to read?" she asked and dragged a hand down her face wearily.

The male blonde nodded and smiled hesitantly.

"You don't look like him but your personality is almost the same," she whispered and covered her face with her hands, "I feel guilty for seeing him as you."

The room went silent and the male emitted a sigh. He stood up from his seat and walked towards Lucy. He crouched in front of her and he gently patted her head, "Hey, don't cry, okay? It's fine if you see the bastard in me; at least I'm better than him. Though you haven't told me the whole story yet, I bet Rogue's even better than the guy you're still mourning over—"

_Smack!_

He laughed as he got smacked in the head. A sheepish smile spread across his lips, "That's it, that's the Luce that I know."

Lucy looked up from her hands and smiled, teary-eyed. "Thanks, you really do know how to make me smile. I guess you're really different from the first time that we met," she said and grinned.

He feigned a look of hurt, "Don't tell me you thought of me as an asshole? I'm hurt Lucy."

Lucy rolled her eyes and giggled, "Don't be so dramatic."

The blonde grinned and laughed before leaning forward to ruffle her head, "Right, right, I'll stop."

"Seriously, thank you Sting, you made me laugh."

The blonde, or Sting, smiled, "No problem."

* * *

Levy's eyes widened, "Y-You're here."

The raven haired man looked down at her. He didn't say anything and just continued to stare at the bluenette who felt anxious under the cold stare. She stepped aside, "Y-You can g-go in. Mira and the others are in the living room upstairs."

The man stared at her a little longer and walked inside, looking around. He sat on one of the couches and he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his pants. He eyed the room and found pictures of Levy with Lucy everywhere. His dark blue eyes landed on a picture of Lucy where she was raising a hand, the other holding a trophy as she grinned in the picture triumphantly. His jaw tightened and he tore his eyes away from the picture, looking back at Levy who was playing with the hem of her shirt.

The bluenette noticed him staring at her and she cleared her throat nervously. "D-Do you want anything? J-Juice, water?" she asked.

The man shook his head and just leaned back on the couch. "But I do want something else, I want her," He stated and jerked his head towards the picture on the side table. Levy's eyes widened as she stared at the mischievous smirk on his face.

But after a few seconds, the smirk disappeared and was replaced by a straight line with matching eyes which stared into nothingness.

Levy fixed her disheveled hair and released a shaky breath. "U-Uhh… I-I'll call the o-others," She stuttered and walked towards the stairs, trying to get rid of the man's trailing eyes. She nibbled on her thumb's nail and she closed her eyes in fear.

She didn't expect that he would come.

As soon as she was halfway through the stairs, she ran up silently, trying not to make any noises. She scrambled to the living room and stopped in front of her friends, breathing heavily as she propped her hands on her knees for support. Mira blinked, "Ah, Levy, what's wrong?"

Levy panted, her eyes wide and frightened. She gulped wearily, swallowing the lump in her throat. "H-he's…" She trailed off, her heart beating faster and faster, "G-Gray's here."

The room went silent and they all began staring at each other. Erza, who was sitting across from Mira, spoke low, "How do you know? Did you let him in?"

"I… I did."

Mira frowned, "But why?"

"I can't just leave him outside!" Levy whispered loudly, her eyes filled with fear, "He knows that I'm not the type of person to just leave my house with the lights on. He knows that I would never leave a guest unattended," She said shakily, her lips quivering, "I-I'm scared…"

Loke sighed, "What are you afraid of? He's just Gray."

"I agree," Jellal said, frowning, "Why are you afraid?"

Lisanna sighed, massaging her temples, "Though, I'm not really scared of Gray, I do kind of get why they—we, are scared." Her eyes darted over to Levy's trembling body, "It's because of his want for Lucy. The Gray we once knew, who was so kind, cheerful, bright and caring is now turned into a Gray who just wants Lucy, who turned cold and who doesn't give a damn about others. He's different, so much different that it scares me, it scares us."

"Maybe it doesn't scare you," Mira paused, "Maybe you're not scared because you are guys but we are. We are scared for Lucy."

Gajeel cleared his throat, "But he's still Gray."

"True," Jellal and Loke said, both faces in a frown.

Levy took in deep breaths, trying to calm down, "T-That's right," She whispered, "He's still Gray. I h-have to calm down…" She straightened up, one hand tangled in her blue hair, "O-Oh yea, I ran u-up here to call for you guys. G-Gray's…" she paused and gulped, "…waiting."

"Alright, we'll be downstairs soon. Go ahead, Levy," The redhead said, smiling gently, "We're just going to fix the mess we made." Erza looked over her shoulder and sighed, staring at the pillows and blankets scattered everywhere.

Levy giggled lightly, "O-Okay. Be down soon, hm?"

"Sure."

"Here's some snacks, h-help yourself." Levy said, smiling nervously as she placed a tray of snacks on the coffee table in front of Gray. The brunette nodded and leaned back, his arms behind the couch. He stared at her sharply, "Thanks."

"Gray, long time no see."

The old brunette raised his head, staring at Loke and Jellal. The two had their hands stretched out to him in a friendly handshake. Gray smirked and he closed his eyes, bumping fists with Loke. Then they high-fived and shook hands. After that they bumped the back of their hands together, then their palms and they bumped fists once again before pulling their hands back in a slow motion. As if portraying an explosion, they slapped their hands together again. Mira blinked and watched as Gray did the same thing with Jellal.

Loke grinned, "Haven't seen you since forever."

"Hmph," Gray said and he opened his right eye, "Aren't you one to talk?"

The ginger-haired man sweated under the brunette's cold gaze and he chuckled nervously, "Right… right."

"So," Erza started, "How are you?"

Realizing that what she had asked was wrong, the redhead's breath hitched and she eyed the brunette wearily, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. After what seemed like an eternity, Gray finally spoke, a harsh and evil smirk on his fine, "I'll be fine after I get her."

"G-Get who?" Lisanna asked, her hands sweaty.

Gray rolled his eyes as he glared at her, "Lucy, of course. Who else were you expecting?"

Lisanna swallowed a lump in her throat, "N-No one, I was just m-making sure…"

"Why? Don't you guys trust me anymore?" Gray asked, raising a brow. His eyes were narrowed into slits, dangerously eyeing each and every one of the people who he used to call his friends. They began to stare at each other, not sure whether they were to answer his question or not.

Jellal frowned, "It's not like we don't trust you, Gray. It's just that your obsession over Lucy is affecting us."

"I understand that but how?" The raven-haired man asked, pursing his lips in amusement. He chuckled lowly, "Or is it that you don't like me anymore?"

"It's not like that," Loke reasoned, "It's just that your coldness and bitterness is scaring some of us. You weren't like this before, Gray. I know that Lucy was the cause of your turmoil but please think of the others. Hell, even the students are scared of you. Isn't that the reason why the principal told you to do something different this summer break?"

Gray closed his eyes, "If I scared you then that's fine, I don't really care if you guys are being distant. And about the job, I was hired as a photographer."

"Really? Then that's great?" Levy exclaimed, hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

Gray grinned deviously, "It is."

"…Because I get to be the photographer of the famous model, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _HOLY SHIT XD Poor Lucy, what happened with Gray? Jeez, you better update soon~!_

A/N: Yes, I know you guys are screaming at me to update, lololol. And THAT is what THEY meant by Gray going berserk. Sooo, yeaaaa, thanks for all the reviews. I'll reply to them via pm cause I'm feeling very generous, trololol :DDDD I love you all! :*

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Everything has a purpose and yours is to make me happy."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Life's Challenges, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Going Against The Current, Waiting for You** and **Queen of Stars.**_


	3. Strikingly the Same

**A Love That Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 2 – Strikingly the Same  
**

**A/N:** Here, I deliver you a chapter with 1,500+ words - no complaints, I tried my best. I mean, who in the world updated all of her stories on one day? ME!XD It was hard to finish typing 11 chapters in five days Q_Q

******WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Humor

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Waaahh! I've always wanted to go here!" Lucy beamed, fixing her sunglasses and tucking her hair behind her ear. Rogue and Sting looked at each other before shrugging. The model laughed and twirled around, "I love it here!"

"Hey, don't relax that much, we're here for your photo shoot," Sting said, shaking his head while smiling, "We can go to the beach after."

Lucy pouted, "Fine."

"So, where's the studio located?" Sting asked, leaning against their car as he ran a hand through his hair, "We're supposed to be there before lunch time."

"Well, there's still plenty of time so let's explore Miami!" Lucy cheered but when Rogue shook his head, she pushed her bottom lip out and sulked, "Aww… why can't we?"

He sighed, "We have to see if your new photographer is okay."

"But it doesn't matter if he makes mistakes, you can just be my photographer then."

"That's exactly why we have to check the guy out; I won't be there for your photo shoot."

Sting and Lucy blinked. "Haaa?" She whined, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit my grandmother who lives downtown," Rogue said with a smile. When he saw Lucy's pout, he laughed and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, Sting will be with you at the photo shoot. I promise I'll eat lunch with you two. It's just that it's been a while since I last saw her and I miss her."

"Where does your grandma live?" Lucy asked, shifting her weight on one leg, "We'll go there instead so that you can eat lunch with her," She grinned widely.

Rogue smiled softly, mentally thanking her, "She lives in Coral Way. I'll meet you by the entrance."

Lucy and Sting grinned, "Okay!"

* * *

"So… I'm supposed to meet my new photographer any time now," Lucy said, leaning her cheek against the back of her hand as she tapped her foot impatiently, "What's taking him so long?" They were seated in the studio which was all prepared for the shooting. To be frank, Lucy didn't like waiting. She liked starting the photo shoot early so that she could do a few more activities after. Usually the pictorial would end after an hour or so but mostly they would end after thirty minutes. But then again, it depended on how good the results of the pictures were.

Sting rolled his eyes, "Stop being so impatient, he's new so it's okay if he takes his time."

Lucy puffed her cheeks, "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"That's just you," The blonde male said, shrugging, "Well, my instincts tell me that he'll be here in five."

"But that's too long~!" The model whined, "Can't he come sooner than that?"

"Nope," Sting deadpanned, "Come on, everything takes time."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest when there was a knock on the door and she was silenced. "That must be the guy," Sting said. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the door while Lucy leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Finally," She muttered under her breath, watching as Sting slowly opened the door. She closed her eyes and waited for an apology.

"Sorry I'm late."

Lucy opened her eyes to glare at him, "What took you so… long…"

Her eyes widened and she took in the appearance of her new photographer. He had wild and messy raven hair with cold, dark red eyes under a pair of glasses. Lucy could only cover her mouth in shock as she sank deeper into her chair, words stuck in her throat. _"Gray?" _She shook her head at the thought, uncovering her mouth, _"No… he's not him. Gray doesn't have red eyes after all but…"_ She gulped nervously, _"They look so much alike… plus he doesn't wear glasses too…"_

The man who looked like Gray tilted his head in question and smiled, "Yes?"

Sting stared at Lucy with a frown before ushering the ebony-haired man to sit. He sat in front of a coffee table across the model who could only stare at him in shock. The blonde male left to them to get drinks and so that Lucy could get to know her new photographer more. The model gulped, "Tell me why you're late."

"Traffic," The man simply said, shrugging, "Sorry I'm late; I only took a cab on the way here."

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, "Fine, you're excused for now. What's your name?"

The man blinked, "Pardon?"

"I asked you your name," The blonde stated, tilting her head back as she stared at him through narrowed eyes, "I suppose I don't have to repeat myself."

The photographer grinned sheepishly, "Ah, right, sorry. Well, I go by many names," He said and smirked, "But you can call me Vincent."

Lucy froze with the smirk—it was like Gray's smirk. The way his eyes narrowed while he smirked was oddly familiar. It was so recognizable that it made her shudder in fear and excitement. However, as much as she missed her former teacher's distinctive quirks, she didn't want to see him yet. No, not when she was still in the process of getting rid of him from her mind.

The man, or Vincent, cleared his throat and the model was snapped out from her train of thought. "You a foreigner?" Lucy asked, raising a brow.

Vincent shook his head, smiling sweetly, "Nope, a hundred percent Japanese."

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows in suspicion, "Then why is your name—"

"I'm back with the drinks!" Sting announced, barging through the room, holding three drinks in his hands. Lucy frowned at the interruption but decided to let it past, staring at Vincent from the corner of her eye doubtfully before taking her drink from Sting. She shook the bottle of orange juice and screwed the cap open, chugging down the drink. Vincent did the same with his apple juice and drank it slowly, ignoring the distrustful gaze of the model in front of him.

Sting sat down beside Lucy and he smiled at Vincent, "So, you two got to know each other?"

"A little," The blonde beside him mumbled under her breath, "All I know is that his name is Vincent."

The green-eyed blonde blinked and shrugged, "Well, that's better than nothing, no?"

"True," Vincent admitted, faking a smile though his eyes were cold and hard.

Lucy finished her drink and she stood up, staring at the man with unwavering eyes, "So, let's get this started!" She glanced at Sting, "Turn on the lights while I go change into the first outfit. Don't worry; I'll be quick this time."

"I hope," Sting rolled his eyes, "On our previous photo shoot you took so long in the bathroom."

"Sorry, I had to pee too," Lucy said, grinning slyly as the other blonde merely scoffed.

Sting shook his head while clicking his tongue, "Well, you go and change into the first outfit. We don't have all day, plus we have to go to Coral Way too, remember?"

"Oh, yea," Lucy sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll do it." And with that, she turned and quickly entered the bathroom, a set of clothes in her arms. When Sting was sure that she couldn't hear them, he turned to stare at Vincent with a frown.

The man blinked, "Yes?"

"Don't act so innocent," The blonde said, narrowing his eyes, "You're Gray, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" The raven-haired man mused, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Well, that doesn't matter, she'll find out soon enough. Don't tell her though," He said and smirked, "But please keep calling me Vincent."

"I saw a picture of you in Lucy's phone, you're not supposed to have red eyes," Sting's frown deepened, "Why are you here in America?"

"I needed a temporary job," Vincent – or Gray – shrugged, "This spot was offered and I took it. Of course, I didn't know that she was the model at first but when I knew, I looked forward to coming here more."

"You broke her heart," The blonde snarled.

Gray smirked, "And she broke mine."

"How did she break yours? Do you know that she's still going through therapy because of you?" Sting whispered loudly, "You… You were always the reason why she cries every night!"

"I told her I loved her but she still left me," Gray's eyes grew cold again and he stared at the blonde with an impassive face, "She had a chance to love me but she threw it away. And I know about the therapy, Makarov told me about it."

Sting sighed, "Whatever, her love life is her own problem. Just remember that if you ever hurt her again," He glared at Gray, "You'll be dealing with me."

Gray chuckled, raising his hands in defense, "Alright, alright."

With that, Lucy came out of the bathroom wearing a summer outfit and they proceeded with the photo shoot. However, while Lucy was posing for Gray – or Vincent – she didn't notice the hidden smirk behind that stoic face.

If she had seen it, though, she would have quivered.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know Gray doesn't have red eyes, don't pester me about it cause I just made him wear contacts. I'll try to draw a drawing with him wearing glasses, if not, I'll just fine one and color his eyes red. So, yes, they are in Miami =w= The place where Step Up Revolution was filmed *^* And yes, I love that movie xD So, technically, Lucy knows him as Vincent and Sting knows him as Gray. Please don't get confused with the way I switch their names.

Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. Lmao, I like the way he smirks xD

Care to give me feedback?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"No matter how I see it, they're the same."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	4. Hidden Sadness

**A Love That Lasts Forever**

**Chapter 3 – Hidden Sadness**

**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be beta read - honest - but FlamesOfDeath017 isn't sending me the chapter yet so... might as well just post it without it being beta-ed - nuuu. Haha, I noticed that many went crazy with the last chapter so let's see what's your reaction to this one. And yay, more long paragraphs.

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Humor

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Gray stepped out of the convenience store, holding an ice cream cone. He tucked his free hand in the pocket of his pants and sat on a bench in a park, licking his ice cream. His photo shoot with Lucy had ended an hour ago and he left immediately. Just because he was there for her didn't mean he would chase her everywhere she went. He wasn't a stalker.

Sting's words somehow kept repeating in his mind while he walked back to the city to take a cab. He broke Lucy's heart? The thought itself made him frown. Okay, he would accept that but what about him? What about the months that he cried and sulked? What about the days he was sick from not taking care of himself properly? What about the time he was hospitalized for lack of nutrition? Was that all really taken lightly? He was placed in the Intensive Care Unit because of her and yet he says that he broke her heart?

Of course, he knew that he broke hers too, he would understand and acknowledge that but he was broken hearted too. He stayed in the hospital for days because of the fact that his body was weakening. He hadn't eaten in days and he passed out while he was having class. After three years of sulking and moping around, he decided to get over it. He couldn't show his face while still acting normally, they would just pity him.

So, when school began again and everyone asked him what happened, he gave them the cold shoulder. Everyone thought that he had gone berserk. They thought that he didn't care for anyone anymore and that he was a maniac for wanting only Lucy. They thought that he needed to be hospitalized again. He remained in that attitude, hiding his sadness away from others. He kept his negative feelings down and appeared as a cold, sick bastard who wanted nothing other than Lucy.

He started to distance himself from Lucy's friends and didn't hang out with them anymore. They started to think that he was going crazy. He was hurt when they thought of him that way but he knew that it was his fault for acting like he didn't give a damn. He knew how scared Levy was when he appeared in front of her door. He just wanted to visit her again for she was Lucy's best friend but he was nervous and ended up scaring her.

Once he was finished with his snack, he stepped inside a cab and told the driver to take him to a subdivision where a friend of his lived. He blinked and realized that he still had friends. He knew people who he could still act normal with. He still had friends that would relieve him from all of this stress.

He leaned back on his seat and sighed, feeling the weird burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was starting to feel sad again even though he promised himself to not feel those emotions again. But how could he do that? He saw the look on Lucy's face when she saw him. She recognized his smirk. She didn't know that he wore glasses. She didn't know that she just wore red contacts. She didn't know that Sting knew that he was the cause of her breakdown.

He wanted to tell her how much he was hurting. He knew she had moved on. He wanted her to know how big the damage she caused was. He wanted her to know that he was hospitalized because of her. He almost got fired because he kept slacking off at work because of her. But somehow, when he saw her smiling at Sting, something heavy was lifted off his shoulders and he thought, _"Ah, yes… relief."_ But it came back when he realized that she was only acting happy around him because he was Vincent and not Gray.

"Turn left," He said, thankful that the driver was Japanese like him. He nodded and Gray resumed back to his thoughts.

With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and cursed himself for not realizing his feelings earlier. He cursed himself for hurting her. He wanted to apologize to her so much. He liked having her around, she was the highlight of his day but with her gone, everything was dull and dim. Where did his light go? Why was he stuck in one place? Who was he going to turn to when he has problems with his students? Where was he going to go after taking Ace to the vet?

He ran a hand through his hair and placed his head on the window. He missed the times when he laughed with Lucy. He relished their memories up until now even though he knew that she probably didn't care about him anymore. He kept his feelings bottled up for five years that he didn't know how to respond properly anymore. When people thanked him sincerely, he couldn't feel the same way and just fake a smile. When people get mad at him, all he could do was bluntly tell them their mistakes. When his cousin died, he didn't even cry. When he was hospitalized and learned that he nearly died, he didn't feel scared. He knew he was sad but somehow, he couldn't feel it anymore.

He was empty.

Perhaps it was because of the fact that he hurt Lucy and she hurt him back. Or maybe it was because he made a mistake by getting jealous and angry over the fact that she spent so much time with Natsu that one time. For now, it was the past, everyone forgot about it already. He was like a child, holding on to the past when everyone moved on already. He was clinging too tight to his memories with her. He dreamed of her every night and she was always on his mind.

Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he was going berserk. Maybe he does have to go to a mental institution but so what? If people denied him, he would deny them the same way. Why would he care about how they think of him? If they didn't they care that he nearly vanished from this world, why should he give a damn about what they think? If they didn't like how he acted, so be it. He wouldn't let their words bring him down.

The cab stopped in front of a yellow house and he paid the driver, stepping out. He headed straight to the front porch and pressed the doorbell. He stood there for a while and he heard yawning. When the door opened, he was met with a man with wild blonde hair and blue eyes. He blinked, "Gray?"

The said man lifted a hand, smiling slightly though he didn't really feel anything, "Yo."

"Come in," He said, stepping aside for Gray to enter. He walked in the living room and sat down on the couch, looking around. It looked like how it exactly was ten years ago. He stared at the blonde who sat across him. He stretched his arms above his head, "So, what brought you here?" He crossed his legs in a form of a number four, "I thought you were in Japan?"

"I needed a temporary job for summer break," Gray said, shrugging, "I was offered to be a photographer of some model and since the pay was good, I accepted the offer."

"Who's the model?" The blonde asked, picking up a bottle of beer from the floor and taking a swig, "Is it someone beautiful?"

Gray nodded, sighing while he massaged his temples, "Lucy Heartfilia," He looked at his friend and quirked a brow, "You know her?"

"That chick?" The blonde gawked. He shook his head in disbelief, "You're amazing, dude."

"She was my student in Japan," Gray mumbled, staring at the ceiling while he fiddled with his dog tag necklace lazily, "It's not really a shock anymore. She doesn't even know that it was me." He pulled his lower eyelid down slightly, "I wore red contacts and my glasses to hide my identity."

The other man frowned, "But why?"

"Long story, bro," The teacher merely said, heaving another sigh. Yup, it was indeed a long story. Why was he feeling so empty anyway? Shouldn't he be happy that he met his friend again? If so, why was he still feeling so blank?

The blonde chuckled, chugging the beer, "Alright then."

"Hey Laxus," Gray said, closing his eyes and placing his arms on the couch's backrest, "Can I stay here for a while?"

The said man's eyebrows rose into his hairline, "Yea, sure, but why?"

"I need a place to stay," Gray said, opening his right eye to stare at Laxus who smirked and shrugged.

"Is that really all? I know that isn't the real reason…" The blonde said, his eyes dancing with mischief. Gray chuckled and smiled crookedly, staring out the window to stare at the empty streets. He was starting to feel sleepy and he needed sleep but he didn't feel like taking a nap for one reason only.

He hummed, "Well… it's nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Okay then," Laxus said, grinning deviously, "Whatever you say."

Gray eyed the window once again before staring back up at the white ceiling, his lips tightening into a straight line, _"If she really is here in Coral Way…"_ He closed his eyes again, _"I might just be able to see her again."_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm such a critter xD So, Gray did hear that they were going there, didn't he? So, now he's here! I'm not sure if I used Laxus already in SIL...? But if I did, please tell me so that I can change him ASAP. So, we were wrong all along! Gray wasn't crazy. He just hid himself from others - his feelings, I mean. I appreciate all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I love you all.

Care to give me feedback?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Don't judge."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever** and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
